4x4
|artist = |year = 2013 |mode = Quarteto |dg = / / / |nogm = 3 |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Azul Claro Ciano (Mashup) |mashup = Best of JD4 (O Melhor do JD4) |picto = 74 (Clássico) 70 (Mashup) |perf= Laure Dary (P2) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o&t=5m5s Céline Baron (P3)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=3m53s }} "4X4" por está incluido em e em . Dançarinos P1 P1 é um porco amarelo. Ele veste um macacão cinza claro, uma bandana lilás em volta do pescoço, três alfinetes no peito e sapatos roxos claros com uma sola branca e cordões brancos. P2 P2 é uma mulher. Ela tem longos cabelos cor de laranja com um chapéu de cowboy laranja desbotado. Ela usa um top de gola azul colado com franja laranja e uma saia combinando., Leggings laranja sob meias arrastão e sapatilhas de salto azul. P3 P3 é uma mulher. Ela usa um chapéu vermelho com um círculo dourado e uma viseira preta sobre o cabelo roxo, uma roupa azul clara com uma peça vermelha com duas ombreiras vermelhas, um zíper dourado e botas cor de laranja. P4 P4 é um unicórnio humano. Sua cabeça é rosa com uma juba azul, um chifre de ouro, cílios amarelos e grossos lábios roxos. Ele usa uma blusa rosa, um colar de ouro com um sorvete de casquinha azul, rosa e branco, uma pulseira fúcsia no braço esquerdo, calças largas cor-de-rosa escuras e conversas negras. 4x4 coach 1.png|P1 4x4 coach 2.png|P2 4x4 coach 3.png|P3 4x4 coach 4.png|P4 Fundo O fundo é um palco de show de rodeio americano, com fogo atirando dos lados do chão. O chão também tem padrões vermelhos, brancos e azuis com estrelas por toda parte, exibindo o padrão da bandeira americana. Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados nessa rotina, em que todos são o mesmo: Todos os movimentos dourados: Este é um movimento dourado em-seguida que ocorre na seguinte ordem: *'P1:' Bata no ar com a mão direita. *'P2:' Agite sua mão para a esquerda e chute o seu pé direito, enquanto você seguir em frente. *'P3:' Levante a mão direita até a cabeça lentamente. *'P4:' Coloque as mãos nos quadris. 4x4 gm 1.png|Todos os movimentos dourados (P1) 4x4 gm 2.png|Todos os movimentos dourados (P2) 4x4 gm 3.png|Todos os movimentos dourados (P3) 4x4 gm 4.png|Todos os movimentos dourados (P4) 4x4 gm 1.gif|Todos os movimentos dourados em-jogo Mashup 4x4 tem um mashup com o tema "Best of JD 4". Esse mashup só tem dançarinos do . Dancers *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''On the Floor'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternativa) *So What'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Super Bass'' *''Call Me Maybe (Alternativa) *''Beauty and a Beat *''Good Feeling'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternativa) *''On the Floor'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Aparições em Mashups 4x4 aparece nos seguintes mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Traga seus Amigos) *''You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Curiosidades Galeria Arquivos do Jogo 4x4 cover generic.png|''4x4'' 4x4mu cover generic.png|4x4 (Mashup) 4x4 cover albumcoach.png|Extração do 4x4mu cover.png|Capa do Mashup 4x4_cover_albumbkg.png|Fundo da extração do 4x4 p4 ava.png|Avatar do P4 em e em outros jogos. Imagens Promocionais 4x4 promo coaches.jpg|Extração dos dançarinos. Bastidores 4x4 bts.png|Bastidores 4x4 p4 head.png|Cabeça do P4 na vida real Outros 4x4 thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura oficial do Youtube (UK) 4x4 thumbnail us.jpg|Miniatura oficial do Youtube (US) Jd2015 gamescom banner 1.jpg|''4x4'' e Problem Jd2015 gamescom banner 2.jpg|''4x4'' em outro banner da Gamescom do 4x4 coaches e3 2014.jpg|Dançarinos do 4x4 na E3 2014 Jesaispasdanser 4x4 cameo.png|''Cameo'' do P4 no clipe de Je sais pas danser Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|Tela de tutorial com a cabeça de unicornio do P4. Videos Miley Cyrus 4x4 ft. Nelly (Lyric Video) 4x4 (JD2015 Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music 4x4 - Gameplay Teaser (US) 4x4 - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 4x4 - Just Dance 2015 4x4 (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Referências en: de:4x4 es:4x4 tl:4x4 Categoria:Músicas por Miley Cyrus Categoria:Laure Dary Categoria:Céline Baron